jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Ikari (Continuum-59343921)
Yui Ikari was a brilliant bio-engineer who worked for Project E at Gehirn. Additionally, she is the daughter of a prominent member of SEELE. Story Ulsa restored Yui after Lilith was defeated so that she could raise Rei Ayanami, making sure to allow her to retain some abilities and memories of her sojourn. It turns out that through her connection with Rei she had been semi-aware of what was going on in the world. This allowed her to readily accept Rei as her daughter. When she remembered her son Shinji the thought of how Gendo must have been mistreating him sent her on a warpath. Ulsa told Yui to nurse those feelings. Excel left to go free her partner Hyatt prompting John to bring up the fact that she and Reiko were still naked. Ulsa straightened out and favored the Werewolf with a smile of inner knowing. She revealed that she had been deliberately suppressing everyone’s body-consciousness, but realizing there was no practical reason to justify having everyone move about without regard to their dignity she restored everyone’s clothes. Reiko gave a start and found herself to be once again clothed in her tight-fitting security uniform, while Yui wore a different sort of outfit reminiscent of an Astronaut’s flight suit, and the girl-child named Rei was herself clad in a powder blue dress that fit her tiny person. All things progressed exactly as Ulsa had hoped that they would though in all truth it was close. Lilith came dangerously close to overwhelming her, and life upon this earth would have suffered greatly if she had fallen. The next step was to deal with Gendo. as the instigator of this perfidy he bore the greatest responsibility for setting in motion a chain that might well have resulted in total disaster. Frank was all to happy to lend his support as she rendered her judgment on Project EVA and the entire NERV project. Gendo shrinked into the wall as Yui read him the riot act calling him out both for using her and everyone else for his own personal agenda, as well as being a horrible father to Shinji. She ended her angry tirade with a harsh declaration. That it was over between them. She would sue custody of their son, and was taking this child, Rei, as her own. Going so far as saying that if he wanted to see them ever again he better not say another word or she would leave Japan all together. Gendo looked truly devastated by the threat of losing all links to his children, but even more at being separated from the woman whom he truly loved. When she finally spent her rage and turned her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. He stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help causing her to turn back to favor the man with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. Ichiro and Kenoe joined Naoko in urging their daughters to make haste towards the exit while Yui picked up her own newly acquired daughter and did likewise with Rei clinging dutifully to her shoulder. Outside the now flooded NERV complex Gendo looked on forlornly at Yui, his long-lost (and soon to be Ex-) wife come back to life who was cradling the infant child named Rei Ayanami with great motherly affection and silently the man whom many regarded as the Devil Incarnate of NERV began to wonder at his life’s direction and privately contemplate if it were indeed too late to seek personal salvation. Background Yui became romantically involved with a mysterious man, several years older than herself, named Gendo Rokubungi, who was constantly the source of shady rumors — among them that Gendo had approached Yui for nothing but her talent and her affiliation with SEELE. Regardless, in Yui's own words, he was "quite a sweet person. It's just that no one knows it." After Yui graduated, she married Gendo, and the latter took on her surname. He became involved with SEELE, joining the Katsuragi Expedition to serve as an auditor. After Gendo returned, they had a child together, Shinji Ikari. Yui took up work at the Artificial Evolution Laboratory in Hakone, Japan, which was really a front for SEELE's secret research organization, Gehirn. Her skills in bioengineering went towards the "Project E". Yui volunteered herself as the test subject for the incomplete Unit-01, but it resulted in a "freak accident" instead, wherein she was reduced to Zero-point energy, her ego having attained complete synchronization in the process known as the Instrumentality. Her physical body was dissolved into a liquid form and she resided as raw potential within the EVA, having merged with it in physical, mental and spiritual union. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE